mediafandomcom-20200222-history
My Baby Just Cares for Me
"My Baby Just Cares for Me" is a jazz standard written by Walter Donaldson with lyrics by Gus Kahn. Written for the film version of the musical comedy Whoopee! (1930), the song became a signature tune for Eddie Cantor who sang it in the movie. A stylized version of the song by Nina Simone, recorded in 1958, was a top 10 hit in the United Kingdom after it was used in a 1987 perfume commercial and resulted in a renaissance for Simone. Recordings * Ted Weems, 1930 * Jack Payne, 1930 * Harry James, 1946 * Nat King Cole, 1949 * Mel Tormé * Dean Martin, 1952 * Tony Bennett, 1955 * Jane Powell, 1957 * Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers, 1957 * Gene Kelly, 1957 * Nina Simone, 1958, reissued in 1987 when it hit #5 (UK) * Tommy Dorsey, 1958 * Pat Boone, 1958 * Marlene Dietrich, 1961 * Al Hirt and Ann-Margret, 1963 * Vic Damone, 1963 * Julie London, 1964 * Frank Sinatra, 1966 * Edward Norton, 1996 * George Michael, 1999 * Natalie Cole, 2002 * Cyndi Lauper, 2003 * Renee Olstead, 2009 * Jimmy Barnes, 2010 * Michael Bublé, 2016 Nina Simone recording | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = Jazz | Length = 3:20 | Label = | Writer = Walter Donaldson, Gus Kahn | Producer = | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = | This single = "My Baby Just Cares for Me" (1958) | Next single = | Misc = }} Simone recorded the song in 1958 for her debut album, Little Girl Blue. The track remained relatively obscure until 1987, when it was used in a UK television commercial for Chanel No. 5 perfume. To follow up this exposure, the track was released as a single by Charly Records,Nina Simone catalogue at Charly Records entering the UK Singles Chart on and becoming, after a peak at number 5, one of Simone's biggest hits almost 29 years after her previous chart entry. This single also made the top 10 in several European single charts and peaked at number one in the Dutch Top 40. The Simone version of the song was featured on the soundtrack for the 1994 film Shallow Grave. Music video In 1987 a claymation music video was produced by Aardman Animations"Episode 8: Music Videos", aardman.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. and directed by Peter Lord. The video prominently features live action footage showing details of a piano, brushes on a snare drum, and a double bass as they play the song. The two focal characters are represented by a singing cat in a club, and the cat who is in love with her. Chart performance }} – (2 weeks) }} }} References External links * * Category:1930 songs Category:1958 singles Category:1962 singles Category:1985 singles Category:1987 singles Category:Songs with music by Walter Donaldson Category:Songs with lyrics by Gus Kahn Category:Songs with lyrics by Johnny Mercer Category:George Michael songs Category:Nina Simone songs Category:Amanda Lear songs Category:Al Hirt songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Pop standards Category:Music videos by Aardman Animations